Lots of Trouble
by Narmowen
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have to share an apartment with Master Reneasha and her Padawan, Shyanne. Shyanne is called back to her home planet, but will the relationship survive?
1. The Apartment

DISCLAIMERS: The usual. I don't own any of them except for Jedi Knight Anthony, who will show up later, Padawan Shyanne Walker, and her Master, Master Reneasha. George Lucas own the rest. I'm just borrowing them. I have no money, at all! I'm a poor college student! Please, r and r. This is my first attempt at SW fan fiction, so please, let me know how I'm doing! And any mistakes I make are my own.  
  
This :: means it's thought, and that someone is listening. Heck, it means it's supposed to be in italics, but since I don't know how to do italics.  
  
A little bit of info: Obi-Wan is 20; Shyanne is 18. Reneasha is pronounced Ruh-Nesh-uh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But Master-share our quarters? With two women?" Obi-Wan protested diligently.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed, "Yes, my Padawan. They are renovating the oldest part of the Academy, you know that. The Masters and their Padawan learners need a place to stay."  
  
"But why with us?" Obi-Wan whined.  
  
"Because we are part of the chosen."  
  
"But why?" Obi-Wan persisted.  
  
Qui-Gon glared at him, "That is enough complaining. They are to be staying with us and that is final, do you hear me, Padawan?"  
  
Obi-Wan mentally sighed. "Yes, Master."  
  
"Now, go clean out your room. I want it spotless when they come."  
  
Obi-Wan grudgingly trudged to his room. He couldn't believe his luck, now he had to stay with Master Qui-Gon for the next month. What was even worse, was that they had to share a sleeping cot until Qui-Gon could find the extra that he had "accidentally" lost.  
  
Later In The Afternoon  
  
"Obi-Wan! Come here and help Master Reneasha and Padawan Shyanne to their room," Qui-Gon called out to him.  
  
::My room, you mean,:: thought Obi-Wan possessively.  
  
::Was your room.::, Qui-Gon reminded the young Padawan. ::It's their room until they leave, Padawan,:: Qui-Gon thought in reply.  
  
Obi-Wan groaned; he'd forgotten to shield his thoughts. ::I won't forget next time,:: he vowed to himself.  
  
Shyanne looked around the room, which was considerably smaller than the quarters she had shared with Master Reneasha. And this time, they would be sharing the same room. ::Oh well,:: she thought, ::at least the Padawan and his Master weren't too bad looking.::  
  
Her Master grinned back at her, obviously sharing the sentiments.  
  
Morning After They Moved In  
  
"Get up! Both of you!" Master Reneasha cheerily called into the bedrooms.  
  
"Ugh." Shyanne replied, obviously thinking that five in the morning was entirely too early to be awake, let alone be cheery.  
  
"Ugh." echoed Obi-Wan, sharing her feelings of dread in getting up on the beautifully dark morning on Coruscant.  
  
"Now." Reneasha said in reply to the young Padawans, using THAT tone of voice.  
  
Within minutes (okay, make that 10 minutes), the Padawans were in the common room, ready for breakfast.  
  
They both sat down, ready for the meal to begin, which would begin as soon as…. (Well, as soon as they got their food!)  
  
Obi-Wan regarded Shyanne with careful curiosity. He didn't want to get close to the younger girl. Heck, he didn't even want her here to start out with! If it had been up to him, it would have been a younger guy, not a girl who was barely 15. He sighed, and Shyanne looked at him.  
  
"Why did you just do that?" she asked him.  
  
"Do what? Sigh?" he replied grumpily.  
  
She narrowed her eyes, wondering why he was so grumpy, "Yes. Why did you sigh?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes back at her, "What, I'm not allowed to sigh?"  
  
"No, of course not," she responded calmly, "I was just asking why you sighed, you don't have to be a…a…Sith about it," finished with hurt in her voice.  
  
"Shyanne! Language!" admonished her Master.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled in return, then glared at Obi-Wan for getting her into trouble.  
  
He sighed and went back to eating.  
  
::I didn't mean to hurt her…She's just got to figure out that I'm not a morning person,:: Obi-Wan told Qui-Gon after his Master reprimanded him with a look that could freeze the sun.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. ::Padawan, you have much to learn in the ways of being polite.::  
  
Obi-Wan glanced at his trusted Master and then went back to his breakfast.  
  
When they were done eating, the morning meditations started, at least for Shyanne and Reneasha; Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had already meditated, as they had made it a habit to meditate before breakfast faithfully each morning.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at Shyanne in disbelief. "You're going to meditate now?"  
  
She glanced at him, not sure if he was going to jump down her throat. Again. "Yeah," she replied carefully, "You know how when you meditate and you're hungry, how your stomach growls?"  
  
He nodded, trying to act a little bit less grumpy, ::I understand perfectly! That's what it's like every morning.:: he thought to himself.  
  
She grinned at him and continued. "Well, Master Reneasha and I talked about it, and we decided that I would get more out of meditation if I wasn't paying so much attention to my stomach, so we changed it so that I would meditate after I ate."  
  
"Good idea," Obi-Wan told her, then he realized that he'd forgotten to shield his thoughts again. He mentally hit himself for not sheilding his thoughts and swore yet again that he would eventually get it right.  
  
She climbed to her feet to finish her stretches, and then she looked at the clock, "Sith! I'm going to be late for Astrophysics!"  
  
She rushed into the bedroom and rushed out the door in a whirlwind of movement.  
  
Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow, "Astrophysics? Aren't the Padawans usually a bit…older when they take that class?"  
  
Reneasha looked at the Padawan, carefully studying the young Learner, "Obi- Wan, how old do you think she is?"  
  
He shrugged, "I was figuring 14, 15."  
  
She laughed, and he assumed a hurt expression on his face, "Am I off by much?"  
  
She finally controlled her laughter enough to get out, "Obi-Wan, she's 18."  
  
"Oh." he replied with a funny look on his face. Qui-Gon chuckled at the expression, and then sent him off to his first class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, how'd I do? Good, bad, ugly? 


	2. Math Lessons

Disclaimers still stand. I don't own anybody except for the people I created. R and R please!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shyanne bent over the Spatial Mathematics book and desperately tried to figure out the answer to the first problem. She'd been having trouble in the math class ever since it started, but even then she'd barely been able to cope with the class. Now, though, it was different. The midsessions were coming up, and she had to pass the test; if she didn't, she'd have to retake it and doing so would set back her training by a session.  
  
She sighed, and Obi-Wan poked his head in the room.  
  
"Having trouble?" He chirped.  
  
She glanced up at him with a desperate look in her eyes, "Yeah. Umm…Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
She sat up straight, then cracked her back before asking him, "Do you understand this?"  
  
He entered the room, "What is it?"  
  
She showed him the cover as she told him, "Spatial Math. I don't understand anything and I'm completely lost."  
  
"I understand it," he ventured, "Do you need help?"  
  
"Please?" She replied hopefully.  
  
He sat down on the bed next to her, "What exactly are you having trouble with?"  
  
She sighed, close to tears of confusion. "Everything!"  
  
He put his arm around her, "I'll tutor you. I'll help get you up to speed."  
  
She didn't know what to think, or say, for that matter. She was definitely confused. First he was grumpy, now he was nice and offering to tutor her? She mentally shook her mind; she'd figure that out later. Right now she had math to learn.  
  
She sighed as Obi-Wan went over the problem again, still not understanding how he got the answer he had showed her..  
  
He patiently went over the problem until she fully understood how and what to do with it.  
  
"Now," he told her, "It's your turn."  
  
She grimaced, and diligently tried to solve it.  
  
"Did I do it right?" She asked hopefully as he checked it over.  
  
He held up a finger, "Not done checking. Just a second."  
  
She sighed and peered over his shoulder.  
  
He turned his head and looked at her, "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied, "I'd like to you tell me if I did anything wrong."  
  
He frowned, "Well…You see right here?" He said as he pointed to a particular area of the problem that she had had the most trouble with, "You did this wrong," he told her as he showed her the correct way where she needed to be.  
  
"Well, other than that?" she asked hopefully.  
  
He glanced through the rest of the problem, "Nope. As far as I can see, you did the rest of it right. Well, as right as you can do it when you screwed up in the middle."  
  
"Oh, thanks Wise Master!" She said as she put the math book away.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow as he stood up, "I'm glad to see that you're thinking the right way, My Padawan."  
  
She shook her head and grinned, "Padawan? In your dreams!"  
  
Then she impulsively threw her arms around his neck, "Thank you, Obi-Wan!"  
  
He grinned and hugged her back, enjoying the feel of her arms around him.  
  
::Obi-Wan,:: Qui-Gon warned.  
  
::Yes, Master?:: Obi-Wan replied, ignoring the tone of his Masters 'voice'.  
  
::Is she learning anything or are you two fooling around in there?:: Qui- Gon asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
Obi-Wan grinned, ::She's got it! She did the whole problem right! For the first time!::  
  
He figured it wouldn't hurt to ommitt the truth…She had done the whole problem right…except for the one part.  
  
::Would that be a cause for celebration?:: Qui-Gon asked his loving Padawan.  
  
::Would you or Master Reneasha mind?:: He replied to his beloved Master.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed, ::I suppose we could let you two celebrate.::  
  
Shyanne glanced at Obi-Wan, "What are you two talking about?"  
  
"Huh?" he asked as he listened to her, "Um, he said that we should celebrate…Do you want to?" he finished shyly.  
  
A slow grin spread across her face, "I think I could enjoy that. Maybe."  
  
He stood up and pulled her to her feet. "Let's go then!" 


	3. Trouble Starts

Disclaimers still stand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Movie Theatre  
  
~  
  
Shyanne and Obi-Wan had decided to go to see a holo-pic and then go out to eat. However, since they both wanted a snack, they stopped at the Academy cafeteria to grab some food to take (illegally) into the holo-pic.  
  
Shyanne looked at Obi-Wan and said, "Are you sure we should bring ice cream into the theatre? I mean, won't the attendants find it? And if they do, won't they get mad and kick us out? And what it-"  
  
She was cut off by Obi-Wan. "I'm sure," he reassured her, "Garen and I have done it before. Besides, I thought that you wanted ice cream?"  
  
She looked worried but thoughtful, "I do, I just don't want to get into trouble."  
  
He grinned, "We won't get caught."  
  
Doubtfully, she looked at him, "If you say so."  
  
~@~  
  
As the credits to the holo-pic rolled, Obi-Wan and Shyanne left the theatre. Unfortunately, they forgot that they had placed their half-eaten ice cream carton in the seat next to them. What made that situation even more unfortunate was the fact that the ward of a rather important political figure had decided to see the same feature and the said ward sat in the seat that contained the (melting) ice cream.  
  
Obi-Wan and Shyanne looked back at the theatre as waves of Force-invoked Dark Side poured out of the theatre. Then, deciding it wasn't their fault, they continued on their way to the restaurant.  
  
Inside the theatre, however, a very sticky and pissed ward (Maul) honed the hatred toward his Master as the said Master forced him to stay through the holo-pic. It was then that he decided that he'd better Rise up and Slay his Master.  
  
~  
  
The Restaurant  
  
~  
  
After Obi-Wan and Shyanne were seated, the waiter looked down his rather long nose at them in disgust as he prepared to take their order. He (the waiter) hated Padawans with a passion, for no good reason, at that!  
  
As the salads were served, Obi-Wan picked up a crouton and mischievously tossed it at Shyanne. Surprised, she caught it neatly in her hand. She narrowed her eyes and tossed it back at him. Well, that's when the real fun started. Well, it was fun until the Maitre-D told them to leave.  
  
Obi-Wan bowed his head in a mock admission of guilt and apologized to the Maitre-D.  
  
Shyanne sighed. :I told you we were going to get us into trouble!:  
  
:That's no fair!: He protested. :You were talking about the theatre!:  
  
She rolled her eyes as they left the restaurant they had just been banned from. :We still got into trouble, didn't we?:  
  
"Well, yeah. We got into trouble. So what? Trouble can be fun!" Obi-Wan exclaimed into the cold night air.  
  
"Yeah, fun for you! When Master Reneasha finds out-"  
  
"Hey-" He cut her off. "Who says she has to find out? I'm not going to tell her."  
  
She looked worriedly at him, "But…Isn't that considered lying? And Jedi's aren't supposed to lie."  
  
He rolled his eyes and looked into the light-filled sky, "No. You just wouldn't be telling her what happened. It's not lying. It's an omission of the truth."  
  
She pursed her lips thoughtfully, then grinned. "Well, since you're right…Let's have more fun! What now?"  
  
He glanced at her and grinned. "Follow me." 


	4. Getting Caught

Disclaimers still stand. I own Reneasha, Shyanne and her friends. George Lucas owns the rest.  
  
~@~@~@  
  
As Shyanne and Obi-Wan left the hovercar, Obi-Wan caught sight of the one person that he couldn't stand. Well, one of them! It was one of the Council members, Mace Windu. It wasn't that he was a bad guy; it was that he was so…strict. And that he was likely to tell Master Qui-Gon that Shyanne and him had been down to the blue district.  
  
Shyanne glanced around. "Are you sure we won't get ca-" She was cut off as Obi-Wan covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
::Shh:: He told her. ::Mace Windu is right there, and if he catches us, it'll be the end of life as we know it!::  
  
She narrowed her eyes and gently nipped his hand. He removed it with a grin. ::So we really aren't supposed to be here?:: She asked, confirming what he had told her earlier.  
  
He glanced at Mace Windu, who had entered a dark, dingy building. "Nope. We aren't. But it's not that bad."  
  
"What you really mean is, is that it'll get really bad if we get caught?" She said with a wide grin. "What exactly are we doing here, Obi?"  
  
He looked at her then behind her. "We're not doing anything."  
  
She had a puzzled look on her face. "Why not?"  
  
"Because you're caught." Mace Windu answered steadily.  
  
::Oh shit.:: She thought to herself. Obi-Wan looked at her with a frightened look in his eyes. She grinned. ::It could have been worse, Kenobi. We could've been caught by Master Yoda.::  
  
Mace Windu laughed as they were drug back to their quarters.  
  
~@~@~@  
  
Their Masters waited patiently for them to explain, and they did. Sort of. Shyanne could explain about everything that had happened that evening except for why they were down in the blue district.  
  
Shyanne knew that they were in trouble when Master Reneasha made her meditate for a whole twenty-four hours. Without a break. Unfortunately, Obi-Wan had told their Masters that it was his idea, so he got an even worse punishment. He had to stay with Master Yoda to learn obedience for an entire week.  
  
::Obi-Wan's sure going to be mad at me now.:: She thought to herself, naming herself as the reason they had gotten caught. ::I can't believe it! Just when I'm starting to-:: She was cut off by Obi-Wan.  
  
::Starting to what?:: Came a reply from the next room, tinged with good humor.  
  
::Obi-Wan!:: Came the startled reply.  
  
He walked into her shared room. ::Yes? Glad to see me?::  
  
She grinned and threw her arms around him. ::Of course I'm glad to see you!::  
  
He hugged her back and buried his face in her hair. Then, for the second time in her lifetime, she was kissed. By a handsome, smart, single (although, not for long) Jedi Apprentice.  
  
::And this is how wonderful relationships start.:: Shyanne thought to herself. 


	5. Terra

Disclaimers still stand. I own Shyanne and her friends. George Lucas owns the rest. Guys-this is after the month is over. Reneasha and Shyanne are moving back into their own quarters. Also-it explains about Terra, Shyanne's home planet. This is where the drama comes into play!  
  
~@~@~@  
  
"Well, it's been a wonderful month, Qui-Gon, and Shyanne and I are going to miss you and Obi-Wan. But, I must admit, that it will be wonderful to get my own living quarters back." Master Reneasha told Qui-Gon.  
  
~@~@~@  
  
Obi-Wan walked into the quarters that Shyanne had shared with her Master.  
  
"Are you going to be all right?" He asked her quietly.  
  
Shyanne gave a sad grin. She knew that she was going to miss being so close to Obi-Wan. Their relationship had developed into a romantic love over the last month, and she knew that she would miss him. Obi-Wan walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. ::I'll miss you.:: She told him privately.  
  
She kissed him gently and then left the quarters. That would be the last private moment that she would get to spend with him in over four years.  
  
~@~@~@  
  
After she and Master Reneasha had been in their quarters for less than a day, the Council had a mission for them. Actually, for Shyanne.  
  
She couldn't believe what she was reading. The Council had delivered a letter to her from Terra, her home planet. They demanded that she return. If she didn't, the Ambassadors that they hosted would be killed. She knew that she couldn't let that happen. It would ruin everything. Hades, she thought, they were ruining everything! She only had another year and she would have become a Jedi! But, she thought bitterly, that was what they wanted. They wanted her to want to be a Jedi so that they would have something to crush. The Terran's hated Jedi's and anything to do with them.  
  
She understood their hate. She gave a small smile to Master Reneasha after she was asked if she was all right. "I'll be fine. I do miss Terra, but I'll be back. At least I'll get to see Roq and Niq."  
  
She grinned. Niq was her winged horse. That was what she missed about Terra. Soaring in the clouds. Only her and her winged steed and wide expanse of the midnight sky. She preferred to fly at night because that was when her and Niq blended in the best. Niq was a winged horse. Niq was a blue-bay with dark silver-blue wings.  
  
She closed her eyes and pictured them surrendering themselves to the wild blue sky. Below them, Roq would be barking. Roq was a plains wolf. An animal weighing more than two hundred pounds, he easily outweighed most of the Padawans that Coruscant hosted.  
  
Reneasha put her arm around Shyanne's shoulders. "Remembering home?"  
  
Shyanne nodded. "I miss it, but I don't want to go back."  
  
" You have to. But, the Council has a few surprises in store for Terra," she replied with a hidden smile.  
  
"I'd better tell Obi-Wan." Shyanne said as she stood up.  
  
::Tell me what?:: Came a sleepy voice.  
  
Shyanne grinned. Their bond had grown strong enough that they could mindspeak over the entire school grounds. ::In person, if you don't mind.::  
  
::Where?::  
  
She thought a minute. ::In the library.::  
  
::Sounds good to me. I'll be down there in a bit.::  
  
She sighed and turned to Reneasha. ::The hardest part is going to be leaving Obi-Wan. I love him so much…I don't know what I'd do without him.::  
  
::Shyanne, he'll always be a part of you. Always. Bonds like the one you have with him don't go away easily, if at all.:: Reneasha explained to her.  
  
Shyanne gave her a tired smile, then made her way to the library where Obi- Wan was waiting.  
  
"What is it?" He asked before she even sat down.  
  
"Hold on!" She grinned, then the smile dropped off her face. "Terra wants me back. If I don't go back, then they'll kill the Ambassadors that they're hosting."  
  
"Why? I mean, why do they want you back?"  
  
"Because I'm within a year of becoming a full-fledged Jedi Knight, and they despise Jedi's." She explained to him.  
  
"I had to repeat myself, but why do they despise Jedi's? What did we ever do?" Obi-Wan questioned her.  
  
"Terra used to be a wonderful planet. Full of lush forests, deep freshwater oceans, beautiful plains, and well built cities. But all of that ended when the Sith came. They destroyed everything. The cities where burned to the rich ground. The only people that lived were the ones that fled to the expanse of forests and plains that Terra was made of. They left behind everything, their weapons and modern technology. All that they brought what the clothes on their back and the animals. That was all they had time to get. The Sith slaughtered everyone. Man, woman, child, it didn't matter. The reason? They all had unusual high midiclorian counts. The Sith Lord's didn't want to take a chance on any Jedi Knights coming from Terra.  
  
"I know that the Sith Lords aren't around anymore, but that doesn't stop Terra from hating all Jedi's. Masters, Knight or Padawans." She finished.  
  
"Why'd they let you come, then?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"I don't know." She was almost in tears over the fact that she would be separated from Obi-Wan.  
  
He put his arms around her, and she started to cry. She didn't want to, but she had to get it out, and there were only three people she could cry in front of: Maser Reneasha, Obi-Wan and Master Qui-Gon.  
  
Her crying session was interrupted when Qui-Gon came to fetch Obi-Wan.  
  
"The Council needs to speak with you, Padawan."  
  
"Yes Master. Will you be all right?" Obi-Wan asked her.  
  
She nodded, and wiped the tears off of her face.  
  
~@~@~@  
  
Obi-Wan stood in front of the Council, waiting for them to speak.  
  
Mace Windu was the first to break the silence. "You know of Shyanne's home planet by now?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded.  
  
"Good. We are sending you and your Master with Master Reneasha and her Padawan to Terra. You are to protect her, and see that she learns what she needs to become a Jedi Knight. She will become a Jedi. And you and Qui- Gon are to help her."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded again, and turned to Qui-Gon who smiled at his young Padawan.  
  
::Now, I think you give the news to Shyanne, Padawan.:: Qui-Gon sent to Obi-Wan as they left the Council.  
  
::I will, Master. Thank you.:: Obi-Wan.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled. ::Don't thank me. Thank Master Reneasha. It was her idea.:: 


End file.
